What Makes Him Tick
by RainbowSnowLuvva
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha's the dream guy of any girl in Konoha High. Every girl, except for Naru. He's frustrating, he doesn't smile, laugh, or even talk He doesn't do anything to deserve what he has! So, even if it means getting closer to the baka, our favorite blonde obnoxious girl will find out what makes the Uchiha tick. (First story, M for language and more... Maybe. R&R please!)
1. Ch 1: Breaking the Shell

**_Breaking the Shell_**

 **(Hey guys, I've been bored to death from lack of desire to read stories and starving from rapid desire to write one instead. To any and all Fem!NaruSasu fans, let me know what you think of the story! Also, I completely suppport constructive criticism. If you're a troll or a hater, I can promise you that the number of shits I can give hit zero a long time ago.)**

 **DISCLAMER! DISCLAMER! DISCLAMER! DISCLAMER! DISCLAMER!**

 **Obviously, if I owned Naruto or was Masashi Kishimoto in general, Naruto and Naruko would be siblings and Fem!NaruSasu would be an actual pairing in the anime. I still love the show as it is though, regardless.**

 **Please enjoy!**

CH1

 _Heyya there, my name's Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki. I'm eighteen years old, I live with my godfather Uncle Kakashi, and I'm a senior in Konoha High. I've been a bit bored lately, so I figured I'd say something about my life as an average girl in an above-average building of chaos called school._

 _But before I tell you about my little adventure, I think I deserve to ask you one question: How many of you girls have known a guy that does absolutely NOTHING AT ALL, and yet still manages to catch the interest of everyone your age?_

 _I was just curious, because I know someone just like that and he is so unbearable that I can't stand it. I mean, seriously? What's so attractive about a snobby, expressionless, inconsiderate, narcissistic, vengeful undeserving asshole? I mean, that's just my opinion of him, you can think whatever you want of him. But, in my opinion, he's a dick._

 _I mean hell, even Naruto, my own brother, is his best friend!_

"Who are you even talking about, Naru?"

Looking up surprised, Ino looks at me confused while we're waiting for the bus. _Shit, I must've been thinking out loud again..._ "Oh it's nothing," I lied with a nervous laugh as I focus more on the chewing gum in my mouth.

"Let me guess," said a cocky voice from behind me as a hand ruffled up my hair. "She's talking to herself again, isn't she? Gettin' a little lazy there, aren't ya Goldeylocks?"

I knew that voice. Kiba Inuzuka. Which means...

"What a drag."

...that Shikamaru's right behind him.

"Hey, what's up guys!" Naruto said as he got off the ground to greet them.

Kiba, Shika and Ino have been mine and my brother's friends since grade school. Kiba and Shikamaru were kinda like mine and Naruto's big brothers in a way, even if they're only a year older than us. In fifth grade, Kiba helped out Naruto with some assholes who tried to jump him outside the school one morning, and Shikamaru told Principal Sarutobi what all happened. The other guys got expelled and had to be home schooled.

Ino was kinda the same story, but for me instead. Back then, she was part of the popular kids. put us into a group study, to where we came over to each other's houses after school and studied together. She was actually really nice to me, and even taught me about makeup and a little bit of fashion. She still hates that my favorite color is orange though, it drives her insane! But when we got back to school, her old friends made fun of how I was 'trying to be like them'. Ino never did tell me how she took care of them, but apparently it involved superglue and lipstick? I dunno exactly, but she got three days of detention for it.

The three of them were the closest thing to family that me or my brother had. If it wasn't for Uncle Kakashi, I'd totally live with them.

"Oh, the bus is coming." Looking down the road, Ino's remark held true as the twinkie of exhaust and death flew down the road and screeched to a halt. Looks like Asuna's subbing for the bus driver again. Jesus, doesn't he know cigarettes aren't allowed on school property?! Shrugging it off, I head straight for the back and I instantly spot the black hair in the very back right corner.

 _Damn baka..._

I sigh frustrated and sit on the left side, Ino sitting beside me. I could hear Ino rambling on and on about her new shoes, but I couldn't pay attention as my focus aimed toward _him._ Sasuke Uchiha, the proud Mr. Golden Nuts of Konoha High. Every girl I know except for me, Ino, and Naruto's buddy Hinata have swooned over this guy for the past six years. What's so damn special about him?

His eyes shoot open and lock with mine, staring at me intently and frankly scaring the living hell outta me. His eyes were as cold as his look, as he slowly looks away nonchalantly and pulls out a notebook, looking as if he's drawing something. I swear, this happens every fucking day. He looks at me like I'm dirt, then he looks away and starts drawing something probably more stupid than he is.

Then I caught Ino laughing like crazy and I look at her. "What the hell's your problem?"

"Oh nothing," she says as she tries to catch her breath, "It's just that you and Sasuke would make such a cute couple!"

I felt my face burn red in anger. "Like hell!" I yell almost at the top of my lungs. "You wouldn't catch me dead being in a relationship with that baka!"

Then, realizing my outburst, I lush embarrassed and look around at the other kids on the bus. Sakura, Sasuke's number one fangirl, was of course giving me a death stare. It looked like Shikamaru and Mr. Asuna were holding back a laugh up front, while Kiba _and_ Naruto didn't hold anything back. At least Hinata looked sympathetic for me...

As I sit back down and ignore all the laughter for my loud mouth, it dawns on me that today's gonna suck. Looking over at Sasuke one last time, I freeze in place. He's actually fucking smiling. At me.

...Well, the 'at me' part isn't really that big a deal, it's mainly because he's smiling AT ALL. And he actually looked happy, it wasn't a hateful smirk or anything! I smile back nervously and look away, finding my ever so interesting chewing gum to pay attention to again.

Why was he smiling? He never smiles! He must have gone crazy. Or, maybe he's trying to mess with my head? Like hell! I may be dense sometimes but I could tell when I'm being messed with. There has to be a reason...

Then it hit me. _Maybe he's just a poser! Maybe he's pretending to be the quiet calm asshole type in order to be popular!_ I almost wanted to laugh at how obvious it was, that had to be it! Looking over back at him, his smile was gone as he worked on whatever he was drawing. Normally, I would've though I was crazy for thinking that Sasuke even smiled; but I saw it, and he knows I did.

But why does it matter so much, anyway? Sighing confused, I shrug it off and put my earbuds in. Closing my eyes, I knew that it wouldn't be long before we get to the school.

 **(It was a short chapter, basically just an epilogue to give you a bit of an idea as to where most of the characters stand in the story. The Naruto/Hinata pairing will probably start showing itself in the next two chapters. I hope you'll hit the follow and review buttons, since they are a beautiful creation made to appreciate the story and help make it better. I hope to see you all soon!)**


	2. Ch 2: You Should Stay Clumsy

**(Hey guys, you ready for another action-packed chapter of What Makes Him Tick?! ...Well, I wouldn't really call it action-packed... Okay so there isn't any action yet xD but I'm sure the chapter will still be worth the time it took to type. This chapter's gonna be more enveloped in Naru and Sasuke.  
Also, in case you didn't read the disclaimer in the first chapter, I wish I could own Naruto but sadly that isn't possible. Anyway, here's the story. Ciao!)**

 **Chapter 2: What's That Supposed to Mean?**

Getting woke up by the slamming of the bus brakes, I grumble in irritation. "Please tell me we're not at school yet," I said with a yawn. "C'mon Naru," Ino said as she tries to pull me out of the seat. Little did she know, my lazy-stubborn-fu is very strong. That is, 'til Kiba came back and yanked my ass out of my hibernation hole, throwing me over his shoulder. At that point, I kinda just accepted my fate. I _really_ wish I could just go to some other school, but I'd never leave without my friends..

As Kiba carried me out of the bus, I saw the black haired drama queen baka walk past us with a slight 'hn' as he walked by. I could've sworn I saw him smile again as he passed by, but something tells me that him smiling twice in one day really would be crazy. I saw Naruto right behind him, yammering on about something involving homeroom classes. _I wonder which homeroom I'm in this year,_ I couldn't help but wonder.

Then I remembered the schedule I got in the mail. Quickly pulling it out of my pocket, I start to look over the classes. P.E., Art, Music, Contemporary Writing, Chemistry, Calculus and Lifetime Wellness. Seems like the only class I'm gonna really have problems in this year is the Writing, but I could probably just cheat off of Ino.

"You can put me down now, you goof!" I say with a grin as Kiba laughs and drops me on my ass. Getting back up from the ground, I dust myself off and look around for a moment. I swear, I've been in high school for three years, and everything still looks the same as the first day of freshman year. Grinning wide, I saw a streak of a lavender coat and navy blue hair. "HINATA!" I practically screamed as I pushed through the crowd and hugged the shit outta my number one shy girl. "N-Naru?!" she said in surprise.

"Duh," I say matter of factly with a giggle. "Who else would tackle-hug you in the hallway?" Hinata beamed at me with a ridiculously white perfect smile; she looked like she wanted to laugh, but I swear it's almost impossible to get even a giggle outta her. Then her face instantly changed, going red as a tomato. "Heyya there, Hinata! Naru!"

Holding back a laugh to avoid embarrassing Hinata anymore, I turn around to face Naruto. "What's up, big bro?" I say with a smirk. "Well," my brother says while scratching his neck, "Everybody's gonna be going to this party tonight, sort of like a Senior Celebration Party, and Kiba's hosting it. He wanted me to see if you and Hinata would wanna come?" Hinata's face got even redder (if even possible) and fidgeted as she tried to answer. "I-I-I'd lo-l-l-"

"She'd love to," I interrupt with a hand over Hinata's mouth. "And I'm totally not gonna miss a party like that, so long as you don't trash it again by inviting a cop to an underage drinking house."

Naruto puts a hand over his open mouth dramatically, as if he was actually hurt by the comment. "That's not very nice, sis! And thank you very much, I invited someone _ten times_ cooler than a cop! But it's a surprise, so don't even bother asking who it is." Naruto was usually very open with me about what he does and plans, so if he's even keeping it secret from me, it must be pretty big. I dunno why, but somehow that made me even more excited about tonight.

The bell started ringing loud through the halls and I Naruto waved bye as he walked down the hallway. As soon as he was outta sight, I turn to face Hinata. "Hina, you've _got_ to be more confident than that if you're gonna get his attention." "I know," she said in an almost ashamed way, still fidgeting with her fingers. _Great,_ I think to myself, _Now I feel like shit._ You see, Hinata's kiiiiiiinda had a crush on Naruto since fifth grade. Six years later, and she hasn't even managed not to talk normally around his dorky ass. I found out about it probably around seventh grade, when she was my brother's partner during class. I almost pity her, having such a desperate crush on someone as dense as Naruto...

Deciding to change the conversation quickly, I clear my throat. "So, what are you gonna wear to the party tonight?" She shrugged sheepishly and gestured to her clothes. Facepalming myself, I laughed a bit and sighed. "Come over to my house right after school. We'll both go to Ino's place, and we'll find some good outfits to wear in Ino's infinite amount of designer clothes. Nothing too flashy, but something that makes ya stand out a bit!" Managing to get a smile outta her, I hear the bell again and you could practically see the the color drain from our faces. "SHIT!" is all you hear from me as I take off like a torpedo down the hallway, Hinata disappeared around the corner heading the other direction. "You've gotta be kidding me!" I say to myself. My first day back as a senior, and I'm late for class. Too bad I didn't see the person stepping out from a classroom right dead in front of me, otherwise I would've had a slight chance of making it in the classroom before the bell stopped ringing.

"Owww," I say with a groan. Now, I'm just gonna be straight with you: running into that guy hurt like a bitch. It felt like the back of my head was split wide open from how hard I hit the floor. Trying to get rid of my dizziness, I see the guy's pale-ish hand extended to me. Groaning again, I let him help me up. "Are you okay?" the guy said in an almost monotone voice. Laughing a bit at his concern, I hold my head and wave away his questions. "I'm fine," I say in a strained voice while massaging my forehead. I felt fine personally, but there was a part of me that really wanted to fall asleep... "Hn," the guy said, his voice sharp but soft at the same time. Feeling an arm around my waist and my arm across his neck in a split second, I could feel the guy, whoever he is, dragging me down the hall. "What's your first class?" the voice said. "P... P.E.," I manage to say before my eyes closed and shut everything out for a bit. I could hear us entering some sorta room, It must be the office. I could hear Principal Tsunade and the guy from earlier talking, then I felt myself being picked up and put down on something hard but comfortable.

Thirty minutes later, my eyes shot open. Looking around and relaxing at my surroundings, I sighed irritated at the fact that it's our nurse, Miss Shizune's, office. Shizune's my cousin somewhere down the line, she used to babysit me when I was younger and Uncle Kakashi had to go out of town, for whatever job he has. I don't really have a personal problem with my cousin, but uh... let's put it this way, She is OBSESSED with staying clean. My childhood involving her was filled with Germ-X, disinfecting wipes, ridiculously minty mouthwash and oh so much more. My head seemed to have a bandage wrap around it I still felt dizzy enough that I had to grip the wall or the bed to stay standing. At least I could see better now. "Naru," Nurse said with a sigh as she walked into the room. "I-I'm obviously going to c-class," I try to say with a painless face, but the headache came back a bit and I had to sit down. "Naru, you're in no condition to walk anywhere just yet. I still have to clean the scrapes on your arms, and you're clearly still suffering from a minor concussion. Now you just lay back down and-"

"I'll take her," someone right outside the door said suddenly. It sounded like that guy from earlier, except the voice sounds a bit sterner and calmer; it was soothing in a way. "Are you sure? She should be in bed until she can walk straight at least," Miss Shizune said with her arms crossed.

"Her brother told me to come get her," the voice said again. "Coach Guy already knows what happened, and he's waiting for her to show up. Plus, you know she'll just get cabin fever in this small room. She won't stop until she's in class." Yeah, listen to that guy! He's right, you insane spawn of antibacterial! The nurse seemed to ponder the idea for a bit, before nodding in agreement."Yeah, I suppose you're right," Miss Shizune said with an exhausted sigh. Inside, I could feel myself bouncing around in joy. I don't even know who this guy is, yet he's rescuing me from Miss Shizune and her _sterilization zone_. I bet it's Kiba, or maybe Shikamaru. My heroes! My saviors! Whoever this guy is, I definitely owe him a thank you-

"Fine. Take her on to class, Sasuke."

-Scratch that part about thanking him. I could feel the joy sucked out of me as the black haired baka stepped into the room, looking at me blankly. I really didn't wanna have to use this guy as a crutch back to class, but I didn't wanna spend another second in the cleanest germophobic place in the whole school, and he knows it. Sighing and holding back my tongue, I let the asshole's arm slip around my waist again. Lifting me onto my feet, I could feel him walking toward the door "Come back if it gets worse!" Miss Shizune said as she held the door open for us. "Will do," I say with a forced smile as Sasuke helped me down the hall. As soon as I heard the office door close, I take the jackass by the shirt collar and made him look at me. "What the FUCK are you doing, baka!?" I say, outraged. "Helping my friend's sister to class," he replied blankly. Realizing how stupid my question actually was, I sigh and blow a thin bang outta my face. "So in other words, it's your fault I ended up in the nurse's room," I say with a slight attitude.

"Not really," he saigh with a light scoff. "Technically, it was your fault for running down the halls. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, since now I have to take care of your annoying ass." Annoying ass? ANNOYING ASS? Breaking free from his grip, I go to slap him as hard as I can, but I lose my balance and I can feel myself falling, my eyes closing instinctively. Then I feel an arm around my waist, catching me mid-fall. Opening my eyes slowly,, I find myself staring into two onyx colored eyes. "You should stay clumsy," Sasuke said as he helped me back up, helping me to the gym where Naruto was waiting for me.

Still, for some reason I couldn't stop myself from gawking at the Uchiha with a light blush. Now don't get me wrong, I absolutely am do NOT likethat Uchiha prick; but I'm also a teenage girl that just had guy's face just a few inches away from mine. Also, just to be frank, the only person I've kissed would be Ino from whenever we were experimenting to figure out how exactly it works. Hell, if you were in my shoes, you'd probably be blushing too! "W-What's that supposed to mean, baka?" I say as I force myself to look away. "What it means," he said matter-of-factly, "Is that clumsy people tend to trip and fall into better situations."

As I listened to him, I didn't feel so angry anymore. Sighing in defeat, I feel his arm leave my side as he hands me to Naruto. "Heard you had a nice fall in the hallway," my brother said with a huge grin on his face. "Shut up," I bark back at him, only making him laugh. I look back down the hall, noticing that Sasuke was already walking away. I just can't seem to figure the asshole out! One second he's insulting me for being annoying, and the next he's complimenting the fact that I have two left feet. His eyes keep saying that he couldn't give less of a shit about anything at all, but then he goes out of his way just to get me to the nurse's office and then helps me back to class.

Also, what did he mean when he said I should stay clumsy, anyways? I mean, I know he explained it, but who the hell answers a question with an even tougher question?! I can feel the headache coming back slightly, so I try to quit thinking so much for now. Naruto's still laughing and chatting away as he takes me into the gym. I don't know what that baka's deal is, but I plan to figure it out even if it kills me! Well... not literally. I'd rather not have another injury like this again, if I can help it... Hell, you know what I mean!

"Hi there, Naru!" Coach Guy said with some crazy-ass manly pose. he's one of the few people I actually like. He's a bit over-the-top with wanting to stay young forever- which seems to have worn off on Naruto's soccer buddy Lee, oddly enough- and he may also have a crazy Beatles haircut, but other than that, he's a pretty good exercise teacher. "Your brother told us you hit a speedbump while getting to class today, and judging by that wrap on your head, it must've been a pretty big one. I decided to let the first class today slide on their first exercises of the school year! You certainly can't have a five mile obstacle race with a minor concussion, can you?"

Looking at the other students, I could see Kiba in the very back snickering his ass off, along with the silent cheers of joy and grateful thank yous in everyone's eyes, like I just saved their lives or something. I don't see what the big issue is with Coach Guy's obstacle courses. Normally, Me, Naruto or Kiba would've ran about five of them before the end of class just to work up a sweat (or in Lee's case, about twenty). But, I guess the other kids aren't as energetic as we are. Smiling at Coach Guy, I nod and give him a thumbs up, trying to imitate his stance a bit. "Yes Coach Guy," I say over-enthusiastic ally, "And the ' _Spirit of Youth_ ' will have me back on my feet for your challenges before you know it!"

...To be honest, I never though I'd say those words. Still sounds weird as hell though. But apparently it got the desired effect, as Coach Guy's eyes seem to spark with fire. "I'll look forward to it, Naru!" he says with new determination as he sprints out the door, most likely going to go try out the obstacle course for himself. Sighing in relaxation, I watch Naruto walk over to Kiba before I slide down the wall and sit down on the gym floor, popping my earbuds in and turning on Free To Be Me by Francesca Battistelli. Then Sasuke's words came back to me, about tripping into better situations.

Smiling lightly, I start to understand what he meant. He's still an unbearable asshole, but at least he knows what he's talking about.

 **(Aaaaaand that's chapter two! I tried to put a very underlined tone of light conflict for starters, since the author** **** **mentioned how it was kinda plain and it didn't have much of a pull due to no issues being tackled, which I agree for the most part. This chapter didn't really have much of an issue tackled per say, other than the revealing of Hinata's crush and Naru's determination to figure out more about Sasuke. Also, I wonder who Naruto invited to the party tonight? Is it Sasuke? Or is it an unrevealed character? Haven't decided yet :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter of What Makes Him Tick! Catch you next time on the textwave~!)**


	3. Ch 3: The Dance

**(WHAT'S UP WORLD! I'm finally free of the descolate limb confinement that others call an arm cast! I'm feeling much better now, so there's nothing keeping me from writing to my awesome readers more often. Anywhooooooo, I've put a lot of thought into your voting as to which character will be introduced. I decided to introduce the character after this chapter though, since I've put together an even better idea for the winner of the character poll. It's with great excitement that I announce that SAI will be the next new addition to the mayhem! Also, I want you all to know that the votes for Gaara and Karin were greatly considerable and appreciated, so I already have some interesting chapter ideas for both of them to come in at a later date. I'm completely open to character pairing suggestions as well as constructive criticism and etcetera, so I hope to see more reviews from you guys! Anyways, LET CHAPTER THREE COMMENCE!)**

 _CH 3: The Party_

I'd just like to say that, well, I kinda have a thing for... I mean, I sometimes take some time off and... Okay, so I absolutely love going to parties. But who doesn't, right? I mean, all the lights and music, the dancing and the music, it just fills me up with this unexplainable excitement that I just can't seem to find anywhere else! Kiba says it's the alcohol, of course, but I don't believe it. It's almost like, when someone goes to a party, a different side of them wakes up and becomes one with the song. Social class no longer matters. Their hearts pour out and unite with each other in a way that I... I can't even begin to explain! But I've decided to give that feeling a name. I call it... SoulLink. I know, it's a stupid name and I plan to give it a better name when I find one, but it's pretty much a name that explains it all! It's like everyone's soul links together in an understanding and social acceptance like never before...

I just left Ino's house, leaving Hinata's fashion in her hands. After all, she is the expert! I couldn't help but giggle a bit as I walk down the street toward Kiba's house. Even two blocks down, I could hear the music booming from here! Sometimes, I wonder if Kiba bribes the neighbors with alcohol or something so they don't call the cops on him. I wouldn't be surprised, since normally the people that live around here would rather shoot themselves than listen to the music booming down the streets. It almost sounded like he was playing a Dubstep/Techno song, probably that Torro-Torro remix of Badman that I downloaded for him during lunch.

"Yo."

Almost jumping outta my skin, I turn to attempt my best at last-second-karate-chopping whoever scared me, only to find out it's the last guy I expected to see. Sasuke fucking Uchiha. "What the hell, baka!" I say as I try to calm myself down after the near heart attack that asshole put me through. I couldn't help but admire the outfit he's got on, though. Black slacks, hightop black sneakers with blue and white trim, and a navy blue button up shirt that really brang out his unreadable yet flexible personality. Wait, what the hell did I just say? I don't even understand half of what that means! Damnit, Ino must be rubbing off on me somehow...

"Well if she is, let her know I appreciate your compliments."

Son... of a fucking... bitch. I'm gonna have to see a doctor about this whole think-talking thing. Blushing from embarrassment, I scoff as if I could care less, crossing my arms. "W-Well... J-Just because I like your outfit, doesn't mean I'm gonna swoon over you like one of your little fangirls!" I yell confidently. "Swoon over me?" Sasuke said in an almost confused tone. "And what fangirls are you even talking about?" ...Okay, I admit it was kinda weird to hear him talk so carefree, but it came nowhere close to the insanity of hearing him say he's completely oblivious to his own fanclub! "You've got to be kidding me!" I say with my mouth hung open. "You do realize that practically every girl our grade and lower has been practically throwing themselves at you for practically forever, right?"

Surely he had to have seen the signs! the dozens upon hundreds of valentines gifts randomly showing up every year in all his stuff, the millions of posts on his Facebook page that I have to see on my newsfeed practically every time I get online, and almost every girl flirting desperately with him everywhere he goes. Hell, I bet at least ten to twenty girls are following him right now in the bushes! And to be honest, as soon as I thought that, I could see a girl behind a tree across the street giving me the craziest death glare if I ever saw one.

"Not really, I haven't really paid attention to them that much." Sasuke just kinda looks at the sky as if nearly ninety nine percent of the female population of Konoha being wrapped around his finger wasn't that big a deal. Facepalming myself, I step out in front of him to make him stop. "So now that you know, what are you gonna do about it?" I say with an eshasperated tone. "I suppose there's not really anything I can do," he says calmly as he starts walking again, me following suit with a minor headache. "I mean, now that I'm aware of it I can't really ignore it, but at the same time, there's very few girls I talk to that I actually don't find unbearable. If they're all after me, then that means they want me either because of my looks or my wealth, and that's going to be irritating enough as it is."

Nodding in agreement as I understood what he was saying, I look over and see his eyes light up. It's almost like the gleam I see in Naruto's eyes when he comes up with a ridiculously crazy plan. It's at that moment I noticed we stopped walking. I look around and notice we're outside Kiba's house. I should probably pay more attention to my surroundings. "Well, I assume you're here for the party too, so I guess I'll seeya inside or whatever baka!" I say as I walk up to the front door. Looking back, I damn well know Sasuke was smiling at that point and I couldn't help but smile back as I entered the house.

On a sidenote, I just want to say that Kiba's really trying to outdo himself on this one. I mean, his parties are usually always insane, but I can't say I've ever seen one this intense before, even from him! His place went from the typical, average spaced two story house to the Life of Konoha in practically two hours; to be honest, I was flat out impressed... even if I do feel a bit underdressed for the party. I put so much time into getting Hinata to Ino's house and picking out a dress for her that, well... Okay, so I didn't have anything to wear. No biggie, right? I'm sure nobody'll notice.

"Uhhhh, Naru? Where's your dress?" I stand corrected. Go figure, Kiba's the first person to notice something like that at his own party. Turning towards him as matter-of-factly and calm as I can, I smile as proudly as I can. "For your information, I didn't wanna wear a dress. Besides, with such a short notice and this just being another party you've thrown together, I figure my dress can wait for another day." Grinning inwardly, I knew my excuse had to work. Or at least I thought it would, until I saw the deadpan expression on Kiba's face. "You didn't have a dress, did you."

Sighing defeated, I nodded as Kiba led me upstairs. "How'd you guess?" I couldn't help but ask. Kiba seemed to laugh at that one. "For three reasons, Naru," he said with a smirk. "First of all, you've loved dressing up for parties ever since Ino got you addicted to it. Whether it's a dress or whatever, you definitely would've dressed up more than what you have on. Second, I gave out invitations to the party five hours before it even started, so you had plenty of time and that also means you probably got caught up doing something else." Grinning sheepishly, I sigh again. "So what's the third reason?" I say with a laugh as we stop in front of a door.

"The third reason," he says while ruffling my hair, "is that you always try to blow stuff off like it's not a big deal whenever you're trying to cover up something. Anyway, go in there, ask my sister Hana for a dress, and hurry up. It's not a full house without the little you bouncing off the walls." Giggling, I smile as I enter the room... To be honest, I wasn't expecting the room to look like a hurricane just rolled through. Then again, my room doesn't look much better than this, but still.

"Damnit Kiba, I thought I fuckin' told you I don't want any of your psychotic-ass party buddies in my mother fuckin' room!" Said Kiba's sister as she turned the corner. "Wait... Naru? Well shit, what's up Flash!" she said with a laugh as she plopped down on her old futon. Basically, Flash was an old nickname Hana gave me when I was a lot younger, kind of a joke to how much I'd run around. What can I say, I was full of energy! "Yo, ya gonna stand in front of my TV talking to yourself all night or what?" she said with a slurp of her microwave ramen. Damnit, I really need to stop thinking out loud...

"Uhh, yeah," I say with a nervous grin, "I forgot to grab a dress for the party, and Kiba said I should ask you for one?" At that note, Hana laughed hysterically and walked toward a tiny-ass closet. "So, Little ole' Flash's needin' a dress. You aren't trying to impress anybody out there, are you? Maybe a certain Uchiha boy?" Blushing mildly, I pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance. This really didn't help, considering the conversation I just had with that clueless dumbass. "Hana, you know I despise that baka!"

"I know," she said with a laugh, "It's still funny to mess with you a little bit though. Here." She tossed me a dress and plopped back onto the futon. "I was gonna give you that dress anyway. Looks more like something you'd wear, with all that orange and yellow." Looking at it, I can't help but blush. The dress looked amazing! It almost looked like something you'd see a model wear on the bigtime magazines! I've never had a dress this nice. But, at the same time... "This thing's gonna be tiny on me!" I say nervously. "I'll wind up showing more skin than dress!"

Getting up from the futon, Hana walked over with a passive look and grabbed the dress, trying to take it from my hands. Pulling it back to me, I back away. "NO! ...I mean... I'll wear it. Thank you." Hana just laughed and ruffled my hair before sitting down again. "You need to quit complaining Flash. The bathroom's through the door on the other side of the kitchen. Knock yourself out."

Sighing for the second time tonight, I step over the trash and clothes and head toward the bathroom. flicking the light on, the bathroom was actually ridiculously clean compared to her room. slipping out of my clothes, I slip the dress over my head and adjust it so it doesn't show off anything too much. It actually looked really good! The top kinda had that sort of 'professionally casual' look to it, and the short skirt was loose enough to move freely and was layered with a blend of red, orange and yellow that could only be seen as the sunrise. It was absolutely beautiful.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I could instantly hear Hana's gasp. "Damn Flash, you look so hot that Uchiha's just GOTTA fall for ya now!" She said as she snickered to herself. "Oh, hardy har har!" I said sarcastically, "But seriously though, thank you so much for this dress Hana! It's amazing!" Hana laughed as she got up and gave me a hug that almost knocked the air out of me. "Awe, don't sweat it girl! Now, go out there and have some fun with Kiba and his other friends, which I must say are REALLY FUCKIN' LOUD!" she yelled down the hall as she opened the door for me. The whole house was dead quiet for almost three seconds, then the music started up again and people started laughing and talking like nothing happened.

Laughing, I return the hug and smile at my somewhat older sister figure. "Don't worry Hana, I promise they won't get too carried away," I say with a prideful smile.

"Ha!" Hana blurts out with a grin, "I'd be more worried about them making sure YOU don't get too carried away!" Giggling again, I wave bye to her as she closes the door. Although, I kinda wish her door was open right now, because I could feel guys just ogling me in this dress and it was kind of embarrassing. Walking downstairs nervously, I instantly get a bearhug from Kiba with Shikamaru next to him. "Damn Naru, my sis really dolled ya up pretty good didn't she!" the dogboy said as he sat me back down. "You look great," Shikamaru said with a small smile as he took a drink from his Solo cup.

"Ahh, c'mon you guys," I say with a light shove as I try to hide my blush of utter embarrassment. Kiba just laughs it off and walks me into the crowd of lively people."Naru, this is gonna be the best party you've ever seen!" Kiba promised as we all joined the party.

(One Hour Later)

This is DEFINITELY not the greatest party I've ever seen. It's only been an hour, and I've been asked out and hit on, not necessarily in that order, by almost thirty guys that I don't even know. So here I am, drinking my third glass of apple rum as I prepare to knock the shit outta whoever asks me out next. "Hey-" was all I heard from said guy as I swung at him and he caught my wrist. Nearly falling over from the movement, I use the table to even myself and get a look at the dickhead holding my arm. Go figure, it's the Uchiha. "Uh... Naru? Are you drunk?" he said with slight worry.

"No!" I yell out, which was honestly true. I may be buzzed, but I'm far from drunk. "What you see before you is a woman that's practically living in your shoes right now, Sasuke!" I slur out as I push my glass away from me and sigh depressed. "Ever since I started wearing this dress, I've just been getting hit on and asked out and flirted with by most guys, and even some girls, that I don't even know most of their names or faces. I have sat by this drink for the past ten minutes, and somehow it doesn't ever get any emptier, no matter how muh I drink it. And while I've sat here, at least fifteen playboys have stood exactly where you are. Kiba kicked most of them out, thank god-"

"Come with me," the emo kid interrupted me as he drug me up the stairs and to a solitary bedroom. If I remembered correctly, this was Kiba's room. "Heyyy, what do you think you're doing misterrr?" I say as I slap his hand away. "I'm not some simple ditzy blonde girl that'll fall in love with you and fuck you in some bedroom at a party, no sir!" After that, I had to admit I was rambling a bit. Maybe I actually was drunk?

"What? Nevermind," Sasuke said as he closed the door behind us and turned to look me in the eye. "Look, I brought you up here because I need your help with something. And no, it's not sexual." That kinda sobered me up a bit; was the perfect Uchiha actually asking for help? Laughing a bit, I wait for him to say it's just a joke. But his face was completely serious. "Wait, you're not joshin' me?" I say surprised. "Do I really look like the joking type?" Sasuke said as he leaned against the door.

At that moment, I run to Kiba's bathroom and splash myself in the face with water to get me outta my buzz. Drinking a bit of water, I walked back into theroom where I left the confused Uchiha. "Okay," I say with a deep breath, "What could you possibly need help with?"

Sasuke started pacing a bit, apparently thinking or whatever. "Basically, ever since you told me about these fangirls, I've been getting annoyed by girls left and right. Flirting, propositioning, talking, you name it. And a decent number of girls seem to think that you and I are dating for some odd reason, since someone saw us walking with each other to the party. Apparently that newfound rumor is making the girls even more desperate, so they're trying even harder to get with me now. So, I need your help," he says as he looks into my eyes. They're still as cold and calm as ever, but I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Okay, so some girls think we're dating and that makes your swarm of bimbos jealous, making them try to get with you a whole lot more. Got it," I say as I summarize everything he said. "So, what do you need my help with?" Sasuke crossed his arms and put his head down in thought before looking back at me silently for a second or two. "I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

...Okay wait... WHAT? He's askng me to be his girlfiend?! "You have to be kidding," I say incredulously as I sit down on the bed. Apparently that activated a switch somewhere, and the lights dimmed with a romance akon song playing as I jumped back up in embarrassment. Typical Kiba. "I'm not kidding, Naru," Sasuke says as he leans against the wall. Apparently he bumped a switch or something, because suddenly Kiba's bed stretched from a single bed to a king size. I really need to talk to Kiba about his weird erotica inventions sometime, because they really aren't making this situation any easier to handle.

Sighing in frustration, I try and relax as I take a deep breath and run my hands through my hair. "Okay... Why do you need me to be your girlfriend?" I say as calmly as possible. "Because," Sasuke says as he double checks a chair for sex traps before sitting down, "If we're both make others believe we're in a relationship together, some of our admirers will have no choice but to give up on us, or at least back off a little bit. If you haven't noticed, you have a bit of a fanclub of your own out there."

Now that I thought about it, those guys down there were kinda clingy, nut I figured it was just the dress. "It's not the dress," Sasuke said with a smirk. I swear, if I think out loud one more time- "-You actually didn't think out loud, if that's what you're wondering. It was just easy to read your body language this time." Looking at the asshole with a deadpan expression, I couldn't help but laugh a little. Still, the whole fake dating thing seems a bit much... but maybe it wouldn't be a terrible idea. Besides, it'll help me figure out more about the asshole and what makes him really tick while I'm at it.

"Fine," I say with a huff and crossing my arms while staring suspiciously into his eyes, "But it doesn't mean I like you or anything. If anything, I'm simply doing a favor for my brother's best friend. Also, no funny business. Just because we're 'dating' doesn't mean you get to make any moves on me. Got it?" Sasuke seemed to chuckle a bit as he raised his hands in surrender. "I promise, no funny business," he said with a smile. An actual smile. I swear, out of all the years I saw him hanging out with Naruto, I've never seen such a warm, earnest, grateful look on his face in all my life. It actually looked... Kinda cute. But I still hate him though, without a doubt. He's still an overbearing, nonchalant pompous ass. But... at least I'll be pretending to date a... Nice looking, overbearing, nonchalant pompous ass.

"Good," I say with a satisfied smile. "But I will allow kissing on very special occasions, if it'll help to make others think we're actually a couple..." ...Shit, why'd I even say that? I've never kissed practically anyone before other than Ino that one time! Kissing raises a guy's hopes, it makes them try to get closer! Why would I-

"-I won't get my hopes up," he said with a deadpan smirk. "And that time, you actually did think out loud But I am kinda surprised about the 'Ino that one time' thing." Son of a bitch! Grinding my teeth with a light blush, I go to storm out of the room. "You better not tell anyone about that time with Ino. And you also need to work on not being such anmphh!-" And suddenly, I felt my head go dizzy. What just happened? I remember getting spun around, held close to something, and... Woah holy shit ohmygod I just got kissed... By an asshole no less, I remember as my eyes open wide and I slightly go into shy/panic mode.

Sasuke pulled back and helped me stand as I worked on regaining my balance. "Well," the asshole said with that same smile from before, "So long as you accept a kiss like that every time we have to kiss, I'm sure our 'relationship' will be more than believable." I try and say something, but I'm pretty sure all that came out was garbled nonsense. "I gotta go," I finally got out as I opened the door and ran through the crowd, running straight into an orange coated chest.

"Woah woah, what's the hurry?" Naruto said with a confused look as he caught me from falling backwards. "Nice dress by the way. And why's your face as red as Hinata's when she spilled punch on my shirt earlier on accident?" ...Seriously Hinata?! Sighing, I knew it'd be pointless to lie to Naruto... "I kiinda started dating sombody a second ago..." "Oh shit, that's awesome!" Naruto said with a laugh as he hugged me and spun me around. "Who's the lucky guy?" he says, still chuckling. "Umm... Sasuke?" I say with a nervous smile.

"...Uhh... What?"

 **(...Aaaand that's chapter three! I hope you guys liked it, I rewrote it about six times jumping from computer to computer until I managed to scrape enough together for a cheap laptop xP Next chapter will still be at the party, but Sai will be introduced! and he has quite a special role at Konoha Highschool, might I add :P Keep reviewing, I really love reading your comments :D What can they say, they're a great inspiration! Anyways, R &R and I'll definitely see you all soon, next time on the textwave!)**

 _XOXO,_

 _~RSL~_


	4. Ch 4: Do You Want to Dance?

**(Hello again, readers, and welcome to the fourth chapter of WMHT! I'll be honest with you, I've been a bit on the tired side lately. I've had my stepdad practically running me ragged; Basically, to make a long story short, I've been up for pretty much four days straight because of college, work at home, and this story. I'm not really comlaining much about the story though, I love writing this story :3 But I just wish my dad could cut me some slack every once in awhile is all. And I know you're reading my story dad! You never delete your search history xD Anyways, I wanna address a few people who've reviewed the story so far.  
First off, Cat Beats! I greatly appreciate your input, it really encourages me to push my limits on my writing whenever I see your reviews and PMs. Thank you!  
Second, IdeaGetThe. I haven't heard from you in awhile, but I hope you're still reading!**

 **And third, a guy who reviewed with the pen name of 'god'. His/Her review read, "** ** _Kill yourself, delusional fag_** **."  
...I'm fine with people calling me a fag, just like I'm fine with insults and wannabe trolls. Whoever you are, 'god', I'm sure that there's a very valid reason on why you're homophobic and feel repulsed and, yes, '** ** _delusional_** **' enough to write such a simple statement. But I do hope you'll keep reading my story! :P Now, without any further adue... LET CHAPTER FOUR COMMENCE! :D)**

 **CH 4: Do You Wanna Dance?**

"Okay, so... how the hell did this happen?"

Alright, so I'll just be the first to say that I figured Naruto would've taken the news a WHOLE lot better than this. Then again, if someone were to tell me three hours ago that I'd be in any kind of relationship by the end of the night with Sasuke Uchiha, the Suave King of Assholes himself, I'd probably be wondering what kinda drugs you were on. Yet here I am, and now I'm being given the third degree... for whatever reason.

Sighing, I take another shot of brandy and look at Naruto, the music from the party around us helping me calm my mind a bit. "I've already told you five times," I said with a small laugh. "Sasuke took me upstairs to get away from the party for a minute, he asked me out, and I said yes. What's the problem?" Naruto shakes his head with a frustrated sigh and drunk another shot as well. "I don't really have a problem with it," he says with a sigh. "But not even five hours ago, you could hardly stand looking at him, much less even talking to him. How did you go from absolutely despising him to being his girlfriend in just one day?"

"Hehe, I guess stuff just happens?" I say nervously as I take another shot. To be honest, I'd like to know the answer to that question myself! But right now, I just wanna relax and get my thoughts together... Hey wait a sec, where's that guy Naruto invited? "Hey Nar-"

"-He's over there, talking to Ino," he says as he points through the crowd. I look at him with a deadpan expression. "Did I just talk out loud again?" Naruto just gave me his signature grin and patted me on the head. I'm pretty sure that means a yes. Sighing and finishing my last shot for the night, I wave bye to my asshole brother and decide to go meet the guy. Pushing through the crowd, I see Ino talking to a guy about Naruto's age. Pretty tall, short blackish brown hair, and palish skin. He's somewhat good looking, above average. In a way, he kinda looks like Sasuke... except for the face. The Uchiha Baka would at least have a scowl on his face or something, but this guy's face is just... blank.

As I get closer, I couldn't help but giggle a bit at Ino. She's totally crushing on this guy! Getting up to them, I smile and nudge her a bit with my elbow. "So, who's your boyfriend?" I say with a grin as Ino's face went red. "H-He's not my boyfriend," she says with a laugh. "This is Sai, he's from out of town. He's gonna try and get a job at our school as an art teacher!"

"Wait, art teacher?!" I say surprised. "How old are you, Sai?" Sai just smiles calmly and bows lightly. "I'm eighteen years old," he said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I graduated highschool four years ago, and I got my art masters at Suno University one and a half years ago." I swear, if my jaw couldhit the floor right now it so fucking would. "Wow, really?!" Ino said fascinated. Sai just smiled again and nodded. "I'm very confident that Konoha High will accept my application. Tell me, Ino, who is your friend?" Ino looked at me with a half serious death stare, as if I just stole her life from her or something. Giggling, I bow lightly. "My name's Naru Uzumaki. My brother Naruto invited you. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sai."

Sai smiled and extended a hand out to me. "Umm... what's with the hand?" I say confused. "I'm not that good at socialism," Sai said with a tilt of his head. "So instead of expressing myself in complexity and verbalism, I prefer to express myself with action. May I shake your hand?" ...Okayyy? I hesitantly took his hand and shook it. And at that moment, I kinda understood what he was talking about. His eyes, calm and collected with a searching gaze. His grip, gentle yet firm at the same time... almost like when I shook hands with . Sai was probably the second smartest guy in this whole party! Shikamaru might actually have a rival with this guy!

...But I also noticed something else. You see, for anybody that knew Ino Yamanaka and her temper, they could definitely tell when there was a 'disturbance in the force'. Quickly letting go of his hand, I laughed tensely and waved goodbye to him before slipping into the crowd. Looking back at them, Ino took no time in recapturing Sai's attention. Grinning in humor, I completely forget where I was walking as I walk right into someone, making me trip and fall. I really hate my attention span... Next thing I know, I'm in someone's arms.

Peeking my eyes open, I sigh at who it is. Sasuke Uchiha. Go figure. "Do you ever watch where you're going, baka?!" I say annoyed. Sasuke just raises an eyebrow. "Shouldn't I ask you the same thing?" he says with a slight smirk. Growling in slight frustration, I sigh and give up on the matter. "What do you want?" I say, changing the topic. "Well," he starts, "I was going to see if you'd like to dance with me. After all, that is what boyfriends do with their girlfriends, right?"

You could clearly tell that was a rhetorical question. He must be getting bothered by his love mob again... Sighing, I suck it up and put on a fake smile. "Why of course!" I say in a ditzy voice and an abnoxious giggle, "I'd love to dance!" He gave me a small smile and took my hand, leading me through the crowd to the DJ stand. "Yo Shino," Sasuke called out to the hooded guy behind the booth. "Play track seventeen." Shino just nods and shoos us away as Sasuke leads me through the crowd again. "What's on track seventeen?" I say curiously. "You'll like it," Sasuke says as we come out to a somewhat clear spot in the crowd and turns to face me.

And then I notice EVERYTHING. His hair was unkempt like someone just ruffled the shit out of it, and his shirt was completely unbuttoned, showing off his VERY well toned abs. I swear, if I didn't hate this guy I'd probably say he looked sexy as fuck. But I do hate him, so there's no way I'd say that. So why the hell am I blushing like crazy?! Then Sasuke starts to laugh a bit. I gasp, looking around. "I didn't just think out loud again, did I?" "No," he says with a light chuckle, "But your face says it all." I swear if we weren't trying to make others thing we're dating, I would've already kicked him in the balls... "One more wrong word, and the dance is off," I say through gritted teeth. The asshole just raises his hands in surrender again. Damn right bitch, you better back down!

Then the music stops, and That guy- Shino or whoever- speaks over the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this next song goes out to our latest couple, Sasuke Uchiha and Naru Uzumaki." Somewhere upstairs, I know I heard Hana laughing her ass off. After that, I've never heard so much cheering and clapping in my entire life. But most of it was from guys, while all the girls just stared daggers at me, silently plotting how to kill me and get rid of the body after the party. I was starting to get a bit nervous, until I felt Sasuke's hand in mine. Looking at him surprised, he just smiles and nods. it's almost like he's telling me, It's okay. You can do this. Smiling back thankful, I nod back.

The song started up, and I couldn't believe what it was.

Hear a knock on the door and the night begins...

Cause we done this before so you come on in...

I feel Sasuke pull me into him as he starts the dance off. To put it bluntly, he's the best dancer I've ever seen! He isn't just good, he's amazing! "Where'd you learn to dance?" I say under my breath as he kept me close enough that I could practically feel his minty ass breath on my neck. "Hn, there's a lot you don't know about me," he says with a light grin and runs a hand down my back.

The next two minutes consisted of My House by Flo Rida, me getting spun around (a LOT), and me and Sasuke never looking away from each other. Of course, the biggest reason why I never took my eyes off the asshole was because I'd probably freeze up if I even tried to notice anything else right now, but I'd be lying if I said that was the only reason. The biggest reason would be that I was... actually having fun. I've never been so hyped up about something so simple before! And at the moment, I'm still trying to figure out how that feeling came from the douchebag before me.

As the final note hit, I felt Sasuke dip me backwards, and suddenly everything was silent. It's at this point that I couldn't help but notice, EVERYONE WAS STARING AT US. Looking around nervously, I could feel my heart in my throat for a second from all the attention. Then, all at once, I think everyone started cheering? I honestly couldn't tell, since a girl that was right by me when Sasuke dipped me screamed reeeeeaaaaalllllly fucking loud and ran toward the bathroom... I assume she was crying, but I couldn't tell for sure.

Sasuke helped me back up, and everybody was trying to swarm us. "Come on," I hear Sasuke say as we slip into the crowd, somehow avoiding them all without them noticing us as we make it out alive. How the hell did he do that? Those people are still huddled together where we were, and we just pass right by them? Sighing, I simply accept it and grab Naruto's drink from the bar as I hear Sasuke laugh.

"What's so funny?" I say with a confused smile as I take a drink from my glass. "Oh, nothing," Sasuke says as he holds back another chuckle, "I thought Naruto was merely joking earlier when he said you never really danced before." Spewing my drink out, I lightly punch Sasuke's arm laughing. I couldn't help but be a little humored at the whole scene. "Oh really? How do you think I feel, dancing with a guy with secret master dance moves!" I say with a loud laugh and down the rest of the drink to hider my embarrassment.

"Tell me Naru," Sasuke said with a light yet serious smirk, "I know I asked a lot from you for this whole dating thing, and I feel like I haven't asked much of your opinion on the matter. I don't want to do this with my best friend's sister if she's not one hundred percent sure that she's okay with it."

"W-What are you saying baka?" I say in confusion. "I just want to know," Sasuke continued, "Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this? Because after tonight, there's no going back." Looking into Sasuke's eyes for awhile, I smile lightly and slid off of the barstool, making a sorta superhero pose. "There is no obstacle Naru cannot overcome, be it speeding bullets or an asshole that asks her out for his benefit!" I say proudly and bendover from laughing so hard, falling back into a calm but smiling Sasuke.

"I think you're drunk," Sasuke said with a serious face. "Nah," I say as I poke his nose, "I think you're just sober, that's what it is!" I start laughing more, but my laugh disappeared as a girl with pink hair walked up... was that Sakura? SLAP! Owww... Yeah, that's definitely Sakura. "Get the hell away from him, you bimbo!" she screamed as she tried to pull me off of a really comfy pillow.. "Leaves me alownes Saku-hic-raaah, Go sucksss a dick somewhere," I say with another light laugh as I fall back on the pillow.

Sakura looked like she was ready to start reciting the two hour long insult list that she probably wrote just for me before the party, but suddenly my pillow apparently grew arms and wrapped them around me. "Leave her alone Sakura," said the amazing WonderPillow, "I'm her boyfriend, and I plan on staying that way. I don't like you. I never have and I never will. You can tell my fangirls, and her fanboys, that she and I are both off the morket permanently. If I see any guy attempting to still get with her after tonight, I will see to it that they never do it again. Are we clear?"

Sakura's face looked like her entire future of hopes and dreams were just completely shattered in a mere thirty seconds. With a tear in her eye, she weakly nodded and pushed into the silent crowd. I swear you could hear a cricket chirping outside... But then Kiba had to jump onto a table. "Alright, I don't know what the HELL that was about," he said with a laugh, "But how about we listen to some bass drops!" The house was alive with cheers, and Shino started playing Ponies by The Official PON-3. Laughing, I relax more into the comfy pillow thingy behind me.

"That was aw-hic-fully mean for you to say, Misterrrr Pillow," I say with a laugh, "But man are you sooooo fucking comfyyyyyyy..." And that's the last thing I remember saying as I pass out in the pillow's arms.

 **(Aaaaaand that concludes Chapter 4! Woooohoooooo! I swear, ever since I started writing this story for you wonderful people, I feel like I'm getting more confident in my writing skills! Thank you, all of you, for reading WMHT. It really brightens my day :3 Even my not-so-polite readers. Also, I just want to say that I'm sorry for making Sakura out to be a bitch at this present time. I actually have a plan for her, so she isn't going to be staying bitchy I promise :p I'm almost done with CH5, so you won't have to wait long! The next chapter is more school related. Naru's now in a relationship! Well... Kinda. How will she handle her new responsibility to help Sasuke keep both of their fanclubs away, and how will she deal with all of the publicity? Will Shikamaru ever get time to sleep, or will he become a more in depth character to the story? Will Hinata ever get the courage to just tell Naruto how she feels, or has Destiny doomed Hinata with eternal clumsiness and bad luck? Will Kiba ever get tired of being a party animal? And most importantly, WILL UNCLE KAKASHI EVER SHOW IN A FUTURE CHAPTER? Find out next time on What Makes Him Tick, and I'll see you awesome readers on the TextWave!)**


	5. Ch 5: Hangovers and Paparazzi

**(Hey guys! I'm actually kinda excited about this chapter, because Gaara and Temari will be introduced in this one. I didn't really wanna add Kankuro in, because I feel like he wouldn't really benefit the story right now with it still being pretty early in the chapters :3 But if you guys disagree, please let me know and I'll see about adding him in maybe in one of the later chapters. Also, I'm sorry for the last chapter being so short. Cat Beats, as always I absolutely love your reviews :D I hope the other readers love my story just as much as you do. Also, I like having Sasuke as being more than the stereotypical broody emo guy. Not that there's anything bad about that part of him, it's just that there's so much more to Sasuke than his depression and anger ya know? He jokes, he smiles occasionally, and so much more! Which also is the reason for the slight personality update on Hinata in this chapter. Just because she's ridiculously shy towards Naruto, doesn't necessarily mean she's shy when she's not around him. This chapter shows her more relaxed and outspoken side to a point when around her other friend :3 Because Hinata deserves the love just as much as any other character!**

 **Anyways, along with that info, here's some new additions for this chapter:**

 **First off, I have a time skip or two, mainly because I was a bit rushed this week due to my dad bugging da HALE outta me about getting a job, since my other job fired me over something really stupid... Plus, I kind of imagined this chapter as an actual anime episode, and a lot of the animes and manga I've seen/read [Including Naruto] have a lot of timeskips xP I highly doubt I'll do any flashbacks though, because they bug the hell outta me. But I might, it just depends on how the story goes :p**

 **Second, I'm also introducing Temari and Gaara, as well as Uncle Kakashi, in this chapter! Yay! After Gaara and Temari, Karin will be my next challenge. I feel like she's gonna be the difficult one to portray, because I've never been too terribly good at love rivalries xP But I'll do my best! Also, I've been asking myself, "Who would make a good pairing for Karin if she ever decides to give up the one way rivalry?" Maybe Jugo, or Suigetsu? I'd personally choose the latter, but if you guys have a different suggestion I'm open to ideas :3**

 **Anyways, I think that's all for now. Enjoy the chapter!)**

 _Ch5: Hangovers and Paparazzi_

The next morning, I had officially the worst hangover I have ever had. Of all time. I felt like I was hit by a semi and knocked off the Grand Canyon, only for Donkey Kong to throw an explosive barrel at me and make me fly into space from the blast, bounce off a satellite, and land into my bed. Needless to say, this migrane was intense. Yawning and stretching, I start to look around my room. I must've been pretty fucked up last night, I think to myself. Practically everything was a mess.

"Good morning," Sasuke said next to me as he read a book in my bed. "Morning baka," I say back with a half awake smile... Wait a sec... WHAT THE HOLY HELL?! My eyes go as big as saucers to match my scream and my blush, and I jump outta bed, picking up a Nerf sword from the corner of my room and pointing it toward the confused dicknoggin. "What the FUCK are you doing in my bed?!" I yell in a cluster of emotions. Did we... No, we couldn't have... Could we? I don't even remember what happened after the pillow I fell asleep on at the party, much less how I even got back home with my supposed boyfriend ending up in my bed! At that moment, Naruto walked in, and looked at me. Then at Sasuke. Then at me again. Then at Sasuke one last time, before shrugging and leaving for his morning ramen routine, closing the door behind him.

"Calm down," Sasuke said as he got up from the bed, his hands in the air and wearing his trademark unphased pokerface. "Naruto told me to take you home. Your uncle let me in, and I took you upstairs. You woke up for a short while, long enough to practically destroy your room, then you passed out on me again. I tried to leave, but you kinda had a deathgrip on my arm while muttering something about Mr. Pillow? So your uncle insisted I stay for the night. Unfortunately, thanks to said deathgrip on my arm, you didn't give me much of a choice as to where I should sleep, so..."

"...Oh," I say dumbfounded with a sheepish embarassed grin. Of course, it would make sense that we didn't do anything like that I suppose. Besides, the real culprit here is Uncle Kakashi! I bet he's downstairs right now, laughing his ass off about my misfortunes while reading that weird erotica series I always see him reading. I swear I'm gonna kill him... Sighing, I drop the sword and run my hands through my hair, trying to process what all the Uchiha told me. Was I really that drunk? I've never gotten that drunk before. "Whatever," I say with an exhasperating sigh, shoulders slumping in defeat. "But I need to get ready for school, so..."

Getting the hint, Sasuke left the room and I sighed in relief, sliding down the wall to plop down on the floor. So far, this is turning out to be a really long morning.

After getting a shower and some fresh clothes that didn't smell like Inuzuka family's famous bourbon and whipped rum mix, I head downstairs with comb in hair and see Naruto, Sasuke and Uncle Kakashi sitting at the table. Naruto had ramen (obviously), and Sasuke had... a tomato, I think. Uncle Kay just sat back with his feet on the table, his eyes glued to the newest edition of his collection in erotica, Make Out Forever! and the Calling of the Heart. Apparently it's a seven book series. Waving good morning to no one in particular, I grab a piece of bread and pop it into the toaster.

"So Naru," Uncle Kay said nonchalalntly, "I hear you seduced poor Sasuke last ni-" I cut him off with a fork of justice flying right at his face, which he dodged easily. Sitting down with my toast and a jumble of emotions racking through my head, I give Kakashi a death stare for a half second before biting into my toasty breakfast.

"...So it seems that my little Naru has finally become a woman."

"Alright, that's it!" I scream in anger as I try to crawl over the table and strangle the grey haired masked pervert. I'm gonna rip that mask off his face and strangle him once and for all! That is, until Naruto practically tossed me off the table for nearly spilling his ramen. Sasuke just continued to eat his tomato thingy like nothing ever happened... Seriously? You should be getting up and defending me, you asshole! That's what boyfriends do! Uncle Kakashi just laughed and leaned back in his chair, which distorted into a face of unbelief as he turned the page of his sex book. "Wha, no... it can't be," he said as he got out of his chair, panic in his visible eye. "Page 165... it's been ripped out..."

His face seemed to lose color, and he runs out the door, probably to the bookstore. Then, as I look under Sasuke's seat, a rolled up paper wad with 165 written on the crumbled corner of paper just lay there, and the asshole had a small smile on his face. Wait... Why the hell did he...? "No one messes with my girl while I'm around," he said with a sigh as he wiped his face with a napkin and went upstairs to the bathroom. "Now that," Naruto says with a big grin and an empty bowl, "was fucking hilarious."

After finishing breakfast, we make our way to the bus stop, Naruto already waiting down there and talking to Kiba while Sasuke and I walked side by side. ""How the hell did you even get to his book without him noticing?" I say finally, still in shock that he actually did it. "Well, it's quite simple," Sasuke said with a smirk. "The only thing I've ever seen him lay his book down for is when people talk to him about something serious. Naruto was talking to him talking to him about our relationship, and that gave me the opening." Facepalming myself, I shrug it off with a smile. I mean, at least justice was served, right?

Next thing I know, I get practically tackled by Ino. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you two were going out?!" she says as she steps back and looks at us. "I knew you two had the hots for each other, but I didn't expect you two sleeping together in the same house so soon! You guys must've had a fun night," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "We didn't do anything fun!" I blurt out. "Not that it'd be fun in the first place... And we're not really dating, we're doing this to get crazy psycho people off our backs!"

"Oh yeah, I've heard that one before," Ino sid in a singsong voice and a wink as she heads back to the bus stop, not even noticing my middle finger aiming right at her. "She's always like that, isn't she?" Sasuke said in amusement. "Yep, all the time," I say in... non amusement. Or whatever... Don't judge me.

 _~two hours later~_

"Okay, so please explain to me... for the fifth time... How did you manage to spill punch on the one guy at the dance that you wanted to impress?" I whisper while sitting in the library across from Hinata, who was currently beet red from embarrassment, and Temari, who was currently reading some book called A Desert Rose. "I-It just kinda happened," she said while looking down at the table. Sighing, I lean back in my chair and put my feet up on the table. "You didn't do anything wrong, Hinata. Sure, it was embarrassing, but Naruto doesn't really hold a grudge against people who get stuff on his clothes. You don't need to worry so much."

Sighing deeply, Hinata nodded in understanding. "Sooo," she says with a small smile, "How'd you wind up dating Sasuke? I thought you hated him?" Now it was time for my face to go beet red. "Wow, really?" Temari said surprised as she sets her book down and joins the conversation. "I mean, I figured your attitude towards The King of Black Clothing and Punk Hair would change eventually, but I honestly never expected you two to start dating each other."

"Shhhh!" I hear someone say, probably on the other side of the bookshelf behind me. Sighing, I push a book through the shelf, making it fall on the shusher's head. "Oww," the guy said with a groan. "Shhhh!" I say back while Temari holds back her laughter. "Now, to answer said question," I say with a light blush and slight frustration, "I don't really consider us to be dating. I'd... call it a deal that benefits me and him both. Yep, that's it. No weird stuff." Hinata and Temari didn't seem convinced.

"Then what was with that dance last night?" Temari said as she pulled out her phone and pulled up the video someone took of me and Sasuke dancing at Kiba's party last night. Jesus, I looked so drunk... "I-I thought it'd be fun to dance to the song," I say with a nervous laugh. "You hate dancing," Hinata chipped in. "Especially in front of people."

"And on top of that, you're the talk of the school because of it," Temari said with a smile. "What do you mean?" I say confused. "You seriously don't remember?" Temari said as she pulled up another video on youtube called Pinky Got Served, showing me laying against Sasuke who has his arms around me, with Sakura standing in front of me looking pissed and then her slapping me. Really hard, from the looks of it.

"Get the hell away from him, you bimbo!"

"Leaves me alones Saku-hic-raaah, go sucksss a dick somewhere..."

"Leave her alone Sakura. I am her boyfriend, and I plan on staying that way. I don't like you. I never have and I never will. You can tell my fangirls, and her fanboys, that we are both off the market permanently. If I see any guy attempting to still get with her after tonight, I will see to it that they never do it again. Are we clear?"

Whenever I heard those words, I could feel my face heating up. In the video, Sakura slips into the crowd toward the camera, and suddenly she seems deadset on trying to take the camera away from the guy... Wait a sec, was that Lee holding the camera? Then the video cuts off. "Awe," Hinata says with a smile, "That's so sweet!"

Sighing, I rest my head on the bookshelf while my blue and blonde haired friends ramble on about mine and Sasuke's relationship. Well, I guess it was pointless to say we weren't really dating. After all, we wanted people to believe we were dating anyways. "I'm gonna go use the restroom," I say with a smile and get up, walking away from them as they carry on their conversation. I swear, sometimes I wonder if they even notice I'm gone! walking out the door, I bump into somebody. "Sorry," I say with a giggle, "I didn't see you-"

-but then I was cut off as I saw who it was. For the one millionth time in a row. "It seems we make a habbit of this, don't we?" Sasuke said lightly, hands in his pockets with his eyebrow quirked. Sighing, I shrug it off and start walking down the hall, Sasuke walking beside me. "So, baka," I say with my arms behind me and a small smile, "How's your day been so far? Because personally, I've been probably asked about our relationship nearly fifty times within the past two class periods. Here I've only been the talk of the school for not even half of a school day, and I'm already tired of it!"

"My day's pretty much been the same," Sasuke sighed out while looking at the ceiling. "I would say it's a drag, but I'm pretty sure Shikamaru's already got patent and copyright over that saying." I let out a small giggle, shrugging as I notice a kid around the corner hiding behind a locker... with a camera. Seriously? Now we have the paparazzi on our ass, of all things?! Sasuke just chuckled and looked at me. "You wanna give the photographer something to gawk at?" he said with a smirk and a wink.

looking into his eyes, I could practically see exactly what he was thinking, and to be honest the thought did kinda make me blush... Well, if we did kiss right now, it'd probably get on the school paper. And a picture of our kiss on the paper would only affirm our 'relationship' even more... Smiling shyly, I wink back as if to give him the go-ahead. Not even a second later, Sasuke pulled me closer and bent over a little bit, planting his lips firmly against mine.

Now I gotta be honest with ya, the first time the asshole kissed me I totally wasn't expecting it. This time, I was completely prepared... but not prepared enough apparently, as my face heated up like an oven and my brain seemed to shut down from the feeling... It just felt so damn good, you know? His lips were firm, but gentle. and that icy minty taste on them tasted so damn good... Not that I like him or anything. I still hate him. I'm just saying, I could probably, uh.. not hate the kisses. Yeah, that's it.

Sasuke broke the kiss, and I slowly opened my eyes... When'd my arms get around his neck? Looking over towards the kid with the camera, about three more kids joined in apparently and were all taking pics left and right. Jumping back, I let out a shy laugh and tuck my bangs behind my ear, trying to focus on anything else. "...Well," Sasuke said with a laugh, "That was certainly better than last time."

"Yep!" I blurt out with a huge blush, starting to walk again. We walked past the paparazzi in silence, for the most part. Making it to the bathrooms, I turn around and smile. "Well, thank you for the escort," I say with a laugh, "but I'm sure I can take it from here. Bye Sasuke." It looked like Sasuke wanted to say something, but I already entered the bathroom with a sigh. walking over to the sink still phased, I turn the knob and splash some water on my face. Then I heard a rather... manly cough to my right.

Slowly looking over, I see three guys at the now obvious urinals, looking at me confused. One of them, I recognised, was Temari's older brother Gaara. Luckily, there were small walls between them and me, blocking the view of...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" I scream as I run out of the boys' room, my face redder than Gaara's hair. Sasuke, still standing there, had his head in his hand as if he just facepalmed the hell out of himself. That must've been what he was gonna tell me before I went in... "NOT. A. FUCKING. WORD," I growl out in embarrassment, and the Uchiha just gives me a thumbs up in understanding.

 _Damn baka..._

"Hey! Naru!" Ino called out from down the opposite end of the hallway, jogging up to me. Me and Sasuke look at each other confused for a second before looking at her again. "I have, like, a huuuuuuuuuuuge favor to ask." Regaining my composure a bit, I look at Ino suspiciously. Usually, if Ino Yamanaka says she needs a huuuuuuuuuuuge favor, huuuuuuuuuuuge is usually an understatement compared to what she'd ask. "What kinda favor?" I ask warily. "Okay, so you remember Sai? The guy you saw me talking to at the party?"

"Yeah, the one you were practically drooling over?" I say with a wink and a giggle, which got me a hard bop on the head from the textbook in her hands. "Owwwww!" I whisper in pain while rubbing the spot she hit. I could faintly hear Sasuke snickering lightly, and I glare at him warningly, making him raise his arms in surrender. Damn right, asshole. "As I was saying," Ino said in an innocent tone, "He just applied for being the art teacher here at Konoha High, and they accepted his application. I wanna get to know him better, but that means I'd have to switch classes, and also I don't wanna do it alone. Soooooooo I was wondering if maybe you could switch classes too, so you'll be with me in Sai's class? I know it's a huge favor to ask, but I promise I'll make it up to you. Hell, I'll even sneak daddy's card tomorrow and I'll buy you and Naruto a year's supply of ramen."

Ahhhh, so that's what this is all about. I cross my arms and think about the classes I have. "Out of the seven different classes I have Ino, I really don't think I can afford to switch most of them," I say while in thought. "Imean, there is that chemistry class that I'm pretty much just doing for the credit, but..." Trying not to look obvious, I glance over at Sasuke. Now, once again, it's not that I like him. But in Chemistry, I cheated off of Sasuke a lot. To be honest, I'm pretty sure he knew I did too, because whenever he'd get done with his notes, he'd slide the papers on the side of the desk that I'm on, to where I could easily read and copy them.

And on top of that, I've never been very good at art. If you were to hand me a football or a baseball, I could throw it no problem. If you gave me a guitar, I could play most songs by ear. But you put a pencil or paintbrush in my hand and tell me to draw something, I'd probably sit there forever. I'm just not a drawer. And even though I hate to admit it, Sasuke's ridiculously good at art. I once saw him get bored in class and draw the whole damn classroom with everyone in it, down to the smallest detail.

And I know you're probably gonna say, 'Why not just ask him for help?' And the answer is very simple; I am Naru Uzumaki. And Sasuke is my enemy... kinda. And Naru Uzumaki doesn't ask for help from her arch nemesis, even if it was life or-

"-I'll switch too," Sasuke said suddenly. "...Wait, what?" I say back, looking at him confused. "Well," he starts off with a shrug, "chemistry is the only class we have together. If you switched classes and I didn't, I wouldn't get to see your beautiful face until class change, or the end of the day. I couldn't live with that." Blushing slightly, I look in his eyes. 'And also so you'll actually make a good grade in his class,' he seemed to be telling me through eye contact. Damnit, the asshole knows me better than I thought...

"Awwwh, so cute!" Ino said in one of those voices you'd probably hear from a little girl when she first sees a puppy. "See, even your lover's gonna be with you in his class! So will you please, please, pleeeeeeeaaaaaassssse switch classes for me?" She looked at me with those begging puppydog eyes, and finally I sighed in defeat. "Fine," I said with an irritated scowl and crossed arms. "Yay!" the paler blonde squealed as she hugged me tight enough to make me feel like my lungs would collapse. Believe it or not, she's got a killer grip like none other. "Need... to... breathe," I manage to say, and Ino let go with an apologetic smile. "I promise," she says as she's walking away, "You won't regret it! I'll see you two lovebirds later!"

Once she made it so far down the hallway, I look at Sasuke defiantly. "I don't need your help," I say stubbornly. "I know," he said back with that smile. That same damn smile he had back in Kiba's bedroom at the party. Despise the Uchiha or not, but that smile.. I don't know why, but it just makes me wanna smile too, I guess. Sighing again, I start walking back to the library, Sasuke walking beside me again.

We walked quietly for awhile, but something just kept bugging the hell out of me, I just had to ask him... I stop walking, and Sasuke folows suit, looking at me confused. "You okay, Naru?" he asked in what seemed like a very faintly worried tone.

"...Are you gonna stop by my house afterschool?" I finally ask. "Yeah, for a little while, he replied, "It's been awhile since I actually got to hang out with Naruto, and I figured you and I could sit down and talk a bit, figure out the next step in our 'relationship' plan. Why?" I could feel my face burning up with embarrassment. I'm not really asking him for help if I call it teaching... Am I? Not to mention, it really is something I should learn if we're gonna make this whole dating thing seem legit... Uggggghhhhh, just ask him already! "After school," I blurt out while staring into his eyes with nervous determination, "After you hang out with Naruto. Teach me... how to kiss."

Sasuke and I just stared at each other for awhile... Did my request sound too weird? Damnit, I probably sounded like a crazy person. Who just asks somebody how to kiss?! He probably thinks I'm-

"Okay," he said, cutting off my train of thought again. "...Say wha?" I ask dumbfounded. "I said okay," he said with that damn smile. "It'd help out the plan, and you could use the practice... No offense. But seriously though, it's a good idea. Anyways, class is about to end, so I guess I'll see you later Naru," he said with a lazy wave as he walked away heading for the gym.

...He said yes...

...Well, shit.

 **(And voila, Chapter 5 is done! I know, It's a bit short [I promise I'm not intentionally making them that way], but I thought this spot would make a good cliffhanger for the chapter xP Like I said before in the reviews, I'm a sucker for foreshadowing and cliffhangers. Also on a sidenote, I still think it's way too early for a real lemon. But that doesn't mean I can't throw in something juicy ;3 Tell me what you guys think, would a lime be appropriate for a part of the next chapter? No full blown lemons just yet, the pairing isn't that tightly knit in the story just yet. A lemon is sure to come eventually, but just like being a sniper in Call of Duty, you must be patient xD Anyways, please leave a fav and review along with any opinions and/or ideas you might have that would benefit the story. And as I said before, I love constructive criticism, so please give me your input :D I appreciate it all. Karin probably won't show up in the next chapter, but she'll be making a grand entrance soon enough I assure you.**

 **And as always, I hope you enjoyed the latest episode of WMHT, and I'll see you all next time, on the TextWave!)**

 _ **XOXO,**_

 _ **~*RSL*~**_


	6. A Word, Please!

Hello again, everyone!

I know, it's pretty much been forever since I last updated WMHT. I promise, this was not my intention. Basically, a lot of stuff happened. I am now preggos, I work as a professor of creative writing at Roane State, I got married and divorced, etc etc.

Anyways I'm not gonna bore everyone with my life story from point A to point B :3 I do however want to read some colorful reviews I've gotten though. Mind you that most of these negative reviews are from guests, because they are pussy chicken shits that can't even talk correctly, or realize that this is a fan fiction and will have several differences to the real show. I'm not saying that all guests are this way, in fact I've gotten several comments from guests that were mature, positive and/or constructively supportive. To these people, I thank you and hope you read more in the future.

But, reviews like "Go kill yourself delusional faggot"? "I hope you lose yourself and die miserably?" Seriously? Is this what fan fiction has come to? A little punk thinking they're so cool because they insulted someone over the internet and didn't leave that person any contact info so that they could ask said punk they they are being so ridiculously immature?

Once again, I would like to say that my readers are my life. I love getting a chance to come on here and see someone who enjoyed a chapter I wrote, or someone giving me valid advice based on their experience with writing. I really do love you guys. Coming on here makes my day a little bit brighter!

But for the immature little kids out there who takes these chapters to heart and wants to complain and whine and insult and bash every little thing like a little six year old just because the story is noncanon and then thinks it's cool to hide behind the guest name because they think I can't find them, think again. I have taken several coding classes, and tracing IP addresses is the oldest trick in the book. Don't worry, your parents will be very happy to know what their son Joey Kenneth Sandris is saying about a pregnant woman taking the time out of her day to read. Ps, clean out your browser history, pervert. Your girlfriend Sierra would hate to see the things you've looked up,just this week alone.

And that's just one of the guests that think they're so smug and feel better about themselves because they insulted someone else. To my true readers, I would and will never do this to you because I love you guys. I respect your privacy, guest or not. I am simply making an example of one of the guests that find bisexual suicide hilarious as seen in the reviews of WMTH.

Once again, I love you all who actually appreciate my story and wish to see it grow. My next chapter will be up as soon as I have the time in my schedule to finish it. :3

To my faithful,and adored readers, this is RainbowSnowLuvva, still hanging in there! I hope to see you all next time, on the TextWave!

~*RSL*~


End file.
